


Grandma

by Twinings (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (very) Light Angst, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid!Jonathan Crane, children of abuse wanting what they've never had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/Twinings
Summary: Jonathan Crane has a granny. She's not the one he wants.





	Grandma

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Free for All Fic for All, 2012. (Techie here, uploading for Captain! Several years late, but hey. Better late than dead, right?)
> 
> Prompt: Kid Jonathan and Granny Keeny

The Keeny farm was miles from church, and they didn’t have a car. So ever since Tom from down the road had gotten his license, he came by every Sunday to pick them up. Usually, Tom’s grandma rode with them.  
  
Mrs. Harris was short and fat, with a cloud of wispy white hair and a tiny, smiling mouth. She wore frilly shirts the color of lemons, and smelled like cupcakes and dust. She liked to talk about her grandson, how he did in school, how handsome she was. She would kiss Tom’s cheek, and he would turn away in embarrassment. Sometimes she would smooth down Jonathan’s hair, or straighten the collar of his hand-me-down suit. Sometimes she gave him peppermints when Granny wasn’t looking. Once he drew her a picture, and she hugged him and called him a sweetie.  
  
After Mrs. Harris died, the ride to church was quiet. There were no more peppermints. Sometimes, he would look at Granny and wonder why.


End file.
